


Everything

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene ficlet for <i>Memoria</i>, along the rift, what rift lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

  


If you get caught up in his experimental research, it could kill you, Clark said.

I don't care. I'm going to remember everything.

Dread brought a chill to Clarks skin as he met his friends determined gaze. Lex was willing to die for the truth, and with Dr. Garners track record, there was a damn good chance of that outcome. He could lose Lex.

Images flickered through his mind. There was Lex in the mansion a gun in his hand as he pleaded with Clark to not let them take him away. Then Belle Reve, and the overwhelming mixture of awe and gratitude on Lexs face as one tug of Clarks broke the restraints that shackled him to the bed. And lastly, he recalled the awful sight of Lex after the shock treatment, lying unconscious and limp with Lionel lurking over him.

He had failed Lex once. He couldnt live with failing a second time.

Lex, stop. Clark walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave a gentle tug, an encouragement for Lex to turn and face him.

I told you to stay out of this.

Ill tell you.

The breath Lex released sounded incredibly loud, and Clark winced at the cold expression that was turned on him.

Tell me what? Why Clark, have you been lying to me about something?

Clark swallowed and pressed his palm against Lexs chest. Ill tell you everything.

A hand covered his, and he could feel the tremors in it. Everything? Lexs voice was soft. Clark could hear the hope and the doubt. Tonight, hed erase the doubt.

Everything. Clark met Lexs gaze praying that one word fully conveyed his meaning. Everything, anything, you need to know, you want to know.

It seemed to work as Lex closed his eyes and whispered, Everything. The hand over his tightened for a second, and then Lex stepped backward.

No words were exchanged as they got into the car. Lex drove, and Clark didnt ask the destination. It didnt matter where they were going. Knowing Lex, he probably had some setting he considered appropriate for this discussion. Whatever Lex wanted was fine with Clark.

It was going to be a long night, and when it was over one of his greatest fears might be realized. Lex would hate him. Yet tonight that fear seemed small, insignificant. He had hope. Lex would forgive him, and tomorrow everything would be changed  for the better.

Whatever came at them in the future, theyd handle together. No more lies, and no more failures. Hed always have Lexs back.


End file.
